Countdown To Fate
by suchawittyfool
Summary: Marley wished it were that simple; this whole system of finding that one true person that was meant for you. But the problem with her was that she didn't believe in fate so being forced to get the injection when she was of age was just ridiculous to her. Whether she believed in fate or not, Marley was about to witness first-hand that some things were just meant to be.
1. The Countdown Begins

**Title: Countdown To Fate  
Author: suchawittyfool  
Spoilers: None, this is rather AU if you think about it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Glee  
A/N: Unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors that you might face**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's the year 2017 and Marley Rose found herself in her second year of college. At the age of 20, she would have thought that maybe her countdown would have changed but it hadn't much to her dismay. It hadn't ever started or sped up, like Blaine's had when he'd met this cute guy named Jeremy that just so happened to be Jesse St. James younger brother. The two were now inseparable, their countdowns on their wrists were gone now, and an infinity symbol with the initials of their soulmate appeared in black ink whenever they were together.

Marley wished it were that simple; this whole system of finding that one true person that was meant for you. But the problem with her was that she didn't believe in fate so being forced to get the injection when she was of age was just ridiculous to her. She was currently attending NYADA, the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Its where a lot of people dreamed of being and Marley had gone on a scholarship. She wanted to have her voice on the radio, to sing to people not on a stage but perform concerts and things like that. But upon getting the scholarship award, Marley figured it wouldn't do her any harm to get acting lessons as well and have a double major with a minor in English.

It was currently a Tuesday and she was running late. Well, kind of. She wasn't late to school per say, she was late to her coffee shop that was located just right around the corner to her dorm. _Espresso Yourself_ was the best coffee shop to ever be invented as far as she was concerned and she always went in there right before drama class which was at an ungodly hour of 7:30 AM.

Quickly running into the coffee shop, Marley slung her book-bag into a chair, her chin dripping rain water since she'd forgotten her umbrella. Her sperries were squeaking on the floor, hands landing on the counter as she struggled to get a grip on her thoughts. "I'd like an iced macadamia mocha, 16 oz, please and thank you." Marley smiled at the man behind the counter, rolling her eyes as he gave her a thumbs up. Ryder Lynn, her best friend since she was six, was a nightmare this time of the morning.

"Late as usual, Marls?" The boy grinned at her, his broad shoulders sagging a little given the time of day.

Marley rolled her eyes at him before responding with a quick quip. "Better late than early, Ry."

Ryder flushed at the implication before glaring at her. "Don't make me spit in your coffee, Mar, I'll do it." Marley smiled a cheeky grin back before sticking out her tongue.

"I'll tell your boss and we all know how Terri gets." Ryder seemed to take the hint, quickly writing her order on a cup before motioning for someone else to get Marley's order rung up.

Just as she was paying for her order, the number that hadn't been counting down for years showed up on her skin, the black looking distinct against her tan wrist. Blue eyes flashed down at the skin, hurriedly looking to Ryder's wrist and realizing his wasn't flashing a number, her heart rate calming down at the thought before she looked down again, watching as it slowly started moving, her previous calm state flying out the window.

Eyes scanned the room as she tried to see if anyone else was looking at their wrist but she saw no one. Maybe it was just a glitch? Marley grabbed her coffee, ignoring Ryder's protests as she fled the coffee shop, utterly confused by what had just happened. Little did she know that a blonde, a new barista at Marley's favorite coffee house had entered the shop and let her hazel eyes fall onto her tall form before quickly ducking into the back room, their clocks starting from that simple act. Whether she believed in fate or not, Marley was about to witness first-hand that some things were just meant to be.


	2. Tall, Dark, & Handsome

**Title: Countdown To Fate  
Author: suchawittyfool  
Spoilers: None, this is rather AU if you think about it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Glee  
A/N: Unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors that you might face**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Marley had ventured into her favorite coffee shop, not knowing if she should tempt fate or whatever it was that seemed to be messing with her. She'd called up her mom in a rush upon reaching her dorm, having skipped her classes after what had happened in the coffee shop. Her mother's laughter could be heard loudly over the phone as she tried to console her youngest daughter, telling her to call her siblings up and let them know what happened.

Marley had objected to doing that until next thing she knew, it was the weekend and she had nothing better to do than to tell her younger brother about what happened. Walking over to her brother's dorm, Marley went to the front desk and asking them to call Alex down. Soon enough, arms were wrapping around her torso and she was being spun around, a shriek escaping her throat from the sudden movement.

Once she was set down, Marley turned around to see not only Alex but Amanda as well. Her cheeks flushed immediately at their grins, knowing that their mom had spilled the beans already. Amanda squeezed her hand, a wide smile still present on her face as she led Marley over to the lobby couches and pulled her down to sit next to her while Alex sat in a chair, a pillow clutched to his torso.

"Mom told you…"

"Of course mom told us. Now what happened, who is he and when do I get to kill him?" Alex about shouted his response before looking around and ducking when Marley threw a pillow at him. "Shit, Marshmallow!"

"Language!" Both Rose girls glared at their younger brother before smiling at each other, not paying attention to the way he rolled his eyes at them.

"Whatever, can you just tell us what happened? All mom said was that your countdown started. I want details!" Alex waggled his eyebrows at her, bringing his hands under his thighs as if that could help him contain his excitement.

Amanda was thankfully more composed than her younger brother, staring expectantly at Marley as she waited for the girl that was two years younger than her to just get out with it.

"I… I don't know who it was." Marley stared down at her lap, looking downcast as she twiddled her thumbs, sucking in a deep breath as felt Amanda's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "My wrist just started flashing and I didn't see anyone else looking at their wrists. I almost thought it was Ryder but his wrist never flashed."

"Ryder?" Amanda's brow furrowed, confused by who Marley was talking about.

"Ryder Lynn, her best friend. Come on, Ams. Keep up. Honestly." Alex interjected, sarcasm dripping in his tone as he edged his chair closer to the couch that his two sisters were occupying.

"I have yet to meet this friend of hers and she's been best friends with him since the days of chicken pox and finger painting." Amanda said with a wave of her hand, having had a good reason for not meeting the boy. She was always the busy bee, what with having ballet, lacrosse, and about a thousand other things to preoccupy her time.

"_Anyway_, I don't know who it is." Marley butted in, trying to get their topic of conversation back on track. "I didn't see who he was and maybe it's just a fluke." Marley looked as her clock slowly ticked away, knowing that the time didn't fully stop until she'd fallen in love with her soulmate, whoever they ended up being.

"Or maybe it's a she. That'd be hot, in a totally non-creepy kind of way." Marley grimaced at her brother, picking up a pillow and standing up before moving over and repeatedly hitting him with it.

Alex cowered at the act, letting out a strangled noise with each hit as Amanda just shook her head and clapped her hands several times. "Children. Will you please settle down? So, Mars. Why don't you go back? Find out who he—" Amanda rolled her eyes at the hopeful look in Alex's eyes before continuing. "Or _she_ is."

With a sigh, Marley nodded, knowing that it was worth a shot. "Fine, I'll go back. But if he ends up being a creeper, I'm out of there." She wasn't about to say 'she'. That was ridiculous. Marley didn't like girls. Never had, never would. Right?

After saying goodbye to her siblings, Marley made her way towards _Espresso Yourself_. After a good fifteen minute walk, she opened the door to the brick building and was greeted with the smell of pumpkin spice and peppermint mocha. Ryder was behind the counter as per usual, maroon apron on and a smile on his face.

"Marls! Hey! Wanna tell me what happ—" Marley rose up a finger which immediately stopped the boy's sentence, his brow quirking up in response.

"My countdown started. Don't know who it is, still don't know, figured I'd come back here and see if whoever it was is still here."

"Hate to break it to you but whoever it was sure as hell wasn't here the whole week. I think they'd need a potty break by, oh I dunno, the third day or something." Ryder joked, obviously getting a kick out of the eyeroll that Marley sent his way after hearing him.

"Shut it. Can I get my usual?"

Ryder nodded before writing her order on the cup and tossing it at the person who was going to make the drinks. Blue eyes watched as the cup landed in the hands of a blonde girl, hazel hues catching blue ones before they quickly drifted to the cup in her hands.

Marley's brow furrowed as she looked down at her arm, seeing the numbers begin to tick faster, something that signified that she was near the person that the countdown belonged for. Her eyes narrowed as she whirled around, looking around the room to find a boy in the corner who was looking curiously at his wrist.

Could it be that this was her soulmate? Tall, dark and handsome was definitely a good way to describe him. He had a strong jaw and dark black hair, his dark skin contrasting perfectly with the baby blue t-shirt and dark jeans, a guitar case by his feet.

Quickly grabbing her coffee, Marley walked over to him, not noticing the way a certain blonde was now looking at her wrist after having brushed fingertips with the brunette, the numbers on her wrist flying before slowing down as Marley walked away from her.

The boy looked up at her as Marley walked over to him, a bright grin illuminating his face as he flashed her a perfect set of pearly whites. Man alive, he was attractive. "Hi, I'm Marley. Marley Rose." The boy looked down at her wrist, seeing the numbers slowly turning with his and it seemed to click in his brain.

"I'm Jake. Just Jake." He extended a hand to her, Marley taking it and shaking it slowly before moving to sit down next to him when he motioned for her to do so.

"Come here often, bright eyes?" Marley giggled at the forward question before nodding and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Almost every day in fact. My best friend works behind the counter." Marley pointed out Ryder to Jake, watching as he sent her a questioning glance before focusing back on his work. "What about you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"That's because I just came in a week ago. My countdown started then, actually. Figured I could come back see if the lucky lady was here. Maybe she is." His grin was confident, cocky, and it made Marley's stomach flutter.

Before she knew it, two hours had passed in the coffee shop and Jake had asked her out to dinner the next day. Marley had agreed, watching as he left before getting up and getting ready to head out the door when she ran into someone.

Coffee went everywhere and a curse was heard as two bodies fell to the floor of the coffee shop. Marley immediately began to scramble to pick up the fallen coffee cups, her fingers brushing another pair as she looked up to meet the face of the blonde.

She was too busy staring into piercing hazel eyes to notice how the numbers on her wrist jumped, the action being mirrored on the blonde's wrist.

"I… I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Marley began the apology, not really knowing what to say for some odd reason. Words seemed to be failing her and she had no idea as to why.

"It's fine. You obviously had a lot on your mind. I'm Kitty Wilde." The blonde held out her hand for Marley and as soon as the brunette grabbed onto the hand to shake it, a shiver went up her spine, once again not noticing the rapid speed of the black numbers on her wrist.

"Marley Rose. You new?" Marley paused before realizing what she had indirectly implied, her eyes going wide as she struggled to back up the conversation. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that… I haven't seen you in the shop."

The pair stood up, the brunette following Kitty closely as she brought the now empty cups to the garbage before watching as Kitty started to clean up the mess on the floor with a damp dish-rag.

"I'm new. Started last week." Kitty said with a smile, Marley not noticing that it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You came in last week right? I saw you here before you rushed out."

"Yeah, I was here. My best friend works here and—"

"Marshmallow! You forgot your phone so we thought we'd bring it to you." Alex interrupted the conversation, having walked into the coffee shop with Amanda in tow. The boy looked down at his wrist, his brow furrowing as he seemed to forget all about giving Marley her phone. "That can't be right…"

He walked over to a corner and began staring at his wrist, rubbing at it harshly while Amanda looked on and rolled her eyes. Walking up to the counter, she noticed the name-tag on the wide-eyed boy behind the counter who was looking at Alex with a scared expression, realizing this was Ryder. "Can I get a peppermint mocha with two extra shots?"

Ryder just nodded dumbly, writing her order before throwing the cup behind him and realized that Kitty wasn't there when he heard it thud to the floor. With a quickly growing flush on his neck, Ryder picked up the cup and walked over to Kitty who was now standing next to Marley.

"Can you get Amanda her order? I need to talk to Marley real quick."

Kitty looked as if she was about to protest when Ryder pushed her away, grabbing Marley's arm and dragging her out of the main lobby and into the men's bathroom.

Marley raised an eyebrow at the change of scenery before gently taking her wrist out of Ryder's grasp. "Going to tell me what's going on?"

Ryder got super close to her face and Marley ended up gulping, breathing in his cologne and having a flashback to her sophomore year of high school when she and Ryder had tried their hand at dating. They found out that they'd worked out better as best friends and well, this wasn't exactly fitting that quota.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to repeat sophomore year bathroom breaks?" Marley joked before noticing how pale Ryder was, a hand going to his forehead. "Ry? You okay?"

The boy swallowed thickly before running a hand through his hair, a worried sigh rumbling through his ribcage. "My countdown started. And… I think it's your brother."

Marley blinked several times before breaking out into loud laughter, ignoring the way Ryder glared at her as she doubled over. Soon enough, she felt a bop to the head and she cleared her throat, being brought back to the present.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You think that your countdown started when you saw my brother?"

"Him and Amanda walked in and then next thing I know my countdown appeared and he started looking at his wrist. He was still looking at it and touching it when I pulled you in here, Marley. I can't be gay! I like boobs too much!"

And with that, Marley burst into laughter once more, tears streaming down her face at the look of sheer panic on his face. "You're kidding right? There's no way that you and my brother are—"

The door burst open and Alex came stumbling inside, clutching at his wrist and looking up at his sister. "Marshmallow… My wrist… Its…" Marley's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, not even noticing as Ryder turned around and began to repeatedly hit his head against the wall. Well. She sure as heck hadn't seen _that_ one coming.

* * *

**A/N: So I couldn't stop myself from writing the second chapter to this fic so, well, here it is. Its 3 AM and I don't even want to know how terrible it probably looks. As for Alex and Amanda, I do have specific FCs in mind. Alex is Dylan O'Brien and Amanda is Troian Bellisario. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. That Should Be Me

**Title: Countdown To Fate  
Author: suchawittyfool  
Spoilers: None, this is rather AU if you think about it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Glee  
A/N: Unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors that you might face**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously on Countdown To Fate…**

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You think that your countdown started when you saw my brother?"_

_"Him and Amanda walked in and then next thing I know my countdown appeared and he started looking at his wrist. He was still looking at it and touching it when I pulled you in here, Marley. I can't be gay! I like boobs too much!"_

_And with that, Marley burst into laughter once more, tears streaming down her face at the look of sheer panic on his face. "You're kidding right? There's no way that you and my brother are—"_

_The door burst open and Alex came stumbling inside, clutching at his wrist and looking up at his sister. "Marshmallow… My wrist… Its…" Marley's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, not even noticing as Ryder turned around and began to repeatedly hit his head against the wall. Well. She sure as heck hadn't seen __that__ one coming._

Marley quickly walked over to her brother, grabbing his wrist, expecting to see his countdown had started but instead she found a drawing of a penis in purple marker, blue eyes reaching brown that were looking at her. "…You're freaking out over—Ry, I think there is something you need to see."

The brunette motioned for Ryder to come over and after a half hour of awkward hugging and praising random deities that Marley had never even heard of, the girl left the coffee shop, not even paying attention as a blonde watched her form as she left.

xxxxxx

The date had gone well, better than she had expected to be honest. Jake was going to walk her back to the dorm after they finished eating a little bistro about three walks from the dorm when he'd run into some old buddies from high school and Marley had shooed him off, blushing as he kissed her cheek before starting to walk down the street.

Just as she was rounding the corner, Marley spotted familiar blonde hair and recognized her as the girl from the coffee shop. Just as she was about to keep walking on by, not one for awkward small talk, Kitty stepped in front of her.

"Iced Mac Mocha?" Kitty held up a cup of coffee to the bewildered brunette, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. How on earth did the girl know her order already?

"I… Thanks. So what brings you around here this time of night?" Marley took the offered drink and brought it up to her lips, taking a sip from the straw. It tasted… _Perfect_.

Kitty shrugged, taking a drink from her own coffee cup, motioning for Marley to walk with her. "I was just out and about before deciding to go back to my dorm. I was actually going to bring this coffee to a friend of mine but he's an asshole and decided not to show up. Whatever. The ass."

Blue eyes looked down at Kitty's wrist, noticing the black numbers that were spinning. "Oh hey! Your countdown started! Mine did too. Just got back on a date with my future soulmate actually. I never would have thought that this thing would bring something good but he's really cute and sweet. Guess I've got luck on my side."

The smile that had been on Kitty's face slipped, her look darkening as she stared at the ground in front of her as they walked. "Oh… You think that… Right, of course." Kitty rolled her eyes, straightening her shoulders. "Just my luck I find someone that's not even remotely interested in girls."

Marley had been too busy in her own head to pay attention to what Kitty's last sentence had been so when she heard the girl muttering, her head shot up and she looked at her with questioning eyes. "Huh? Just your luck what?"

"Nothing… Anyway. So, Rose. What do you for fun? Please don't tell me that its something like stuffing your face with a greasy burger because you could honestly care to lose a few pounds." Kitty quipped angrily, watching as Marley's eyes went wide before looking sad and dim, a sigh escaping her throat as she realized what she'd done.

"Sorry. It's hard for me to not go back to being that bitchy cheerleader that I was in high school. Let me guess… You were the quiet girl that was in show choir."

Marley nodded dumbly, taken aback by Kitty's quick change of demeanor, getting literal and mental whiplash at the display. "Yeah, well, you're right. Don't know how you managed to do that. But um, as for the previous question… I don't really do much, I guess. I sing, I play piano, I act. I write sometimes to get my thoughts out in a way that words elude me. What about you?" Blue orbs focused on hazel ones that had caught her gaze somewhere in her explanation, not feeling like she could stop the gaze.

"I'm a stripper down on 4th and when I'm not working a barista, you can find me giving some idiot a blowjob." Kitty deadpanned and next thing Marley knew, she was choking on her coffee, doubled over as she coughed and tried to get a grip on herself.

"You're a stripper?!"

"No! I was kidding. God, you don't get sarcasm well, do you?" The blonde rolled her eyes before patting Marley's back, rubbing slow soothing circles before clearing her throat and bringing her hand back down by her side.

With a roll of her eyes, Marley gave Kitty a thumbs up after standing back up to her full height, only now noticing just how much she towered over the girl beside her, how far she'd have to lean down to place her lips again—The brunette jolted back in shock. Where the heck had _that_ thought come from?

A blush grew on her cheeks as she continued walking once more, Kitty in tow as they sipped on their coffee in silence for several moments. It was as she was reaching the steps to her dorm that she realized Kitty was following along with her. "Wait… You go here? You go to NYADA?" Marley's eyes went wide, not being able to believe it.

"Yeah, I do. Don't tell me you're in this dorm too…" Marley nodded dumbly before pointing up the stairs to the third floor entrance in the lobby. "Third floor. You?"

Kitty swallowed thickly and pointed to the same door, looking a little pale as the numbers flew on both girls wrists, neither noticing the exchange. "Third floor. I guess I'll just.. Walk with you then."

Marley nodded and walked side by side with the blonde, her nostrils picking up on the faint smell of warm vanilla, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She loved that smell. The numbers on her wrist sped up once more, Marley too busy gulping down her coffee to notice.

The pair arrived at their respective doors which just so happened to be right across from each other, a blush appearing on Marley's cheeks as a smirk crossed over Kitty's face. "All this time and you were the girl next door. Who knew?"

It was as if Kitty was talking to herself rather than Marley because when she noticed the brunette's furrowed brow she cleared her throat and awkwardly reached for the door handle. "So I'll see you around?"

Nodding dumbly, the brunette opened her own with her keycard, pushing the handle down as she opened the door to her room, thankful that her roommate Rachel wasn't back yet. She didn't want to hear how the Senior was doing with her girlfriend. Honestly, she didn't care to hear about this beautiful blonde girl that was going to Yale. Not when she happened to have a beautiful blonde right next doo—Marley could kick herself. What was _wrong_ with her?

"Yeah, I'll be in the coffee shop tomorrow. Jake and I are meeting up for a coffee date. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Marley smiled before shutting the door behind her, her heart racing for some reason that she couldn't figure out as she leaned against the wood momentarily before going to go get ready for bed.

Kitty watched as the brunette disappeared into her dorm room, sad hazel eyes looking down at the carpet on the floor, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "Yeah, well… You've got the wrong person. That should be me, dammit." The words were bitter before she seemed to shrug it off, rolling her eyes and slamming her door shut.

xxxxxxxxx

It was around three in the morning, an hour that no one in their right mind should be awake at. Luckily for Kitty, she was fast asleep but she'd been having a particular dream that would rouse her from her heavy slumber.

_Fingers were slowly tracing up her thigh, a giggle escaping the brunette's lips that just so happened to be between her legs. Hazel eyes locked with gorgeous blue orbs and Kitty brought a hand down to tangle in dark chestnut locks. _

"_Marls, stop teasing me. I need you." Kitty whined, bucking her hips towards the mouth that she wanted nothing more to be on her. _

_Soon enough, a tongue that had been previously tracing infinity symbols on the inside of her thigh was licking a broad stripe up her center, a loud moan escaping her lips as her head dropped back against the pillow, eyes drifting to the ceiling as her hips bucked. _

_Marley's tongue drifted up to Kitty's clit, licking circles around it before sucking it into her mouth, ignoring the way that Kitty howled in pleasure and gripped her hair tighter. With one final look back up at her girlfriend, Marley pressed her tongue inside Kitty's heated core. _

_The blonde was moaning non-stop now, hips bucking into the touch as she brought her free hand up to knead her breast, wishing that Marley had more hands but then the girl was replacing her tongue with her fingers, thrusting two inside of her as her tongue lapped rapidly at her clit. _

"_Fu—Marley, I'm going to com—"_

Kitty jolted awake, her body dripping in sweat and a sticky substance coating her inner thighs. "You have _got_ to be shitting me right now." Running a hand down her face, Kitty pushed her blankets down, thankful that her roommate was gone for the week before her hands drifted to her short shorts and shoving them down.

Hissing as the air hit her wet center, Kitty spread her legs and brought her right down in between her thighs and teased herself by sliding three fingers up and down her slit. Eyes fluttered shut as she let out a shuddering breath, licking her lips before dipping a finger inside her entrance.

Hips canted into the touch, Marley coming into view hovering above her, Kitty knowing that it was her mind playing tricks on her but she could practically feel Marley's fingers inside of her, the breath ghosting against her cheek. But as she opened her eyes, no one was there, it was just her alone in her dorm room, her hips bucking up into her own hand as she added a second finger.

Her left hand came up to knead at a breast, whimpering quietly into the night as she felt just how wet she was, how turned on that dream had made her, the numbers on her wrist lighting up and flying for reasons unknown to her.

The panting continued as a third finger was added into the mix, Kitty situating her wrist so her thumb was rubbing circles on her clit. "Fuck, Marley, I'm so close. Fuck me…" She panted the words out, her whimpers growing louder and louder as her hips continued to buck up into the touch. Kitty rolled over, her head pressed into the pillow as she bucked her hips down into the fingers, grinding into the motion.

Her body was slick with sweat, eyes clenched shut as she felt the heat swirling in her stomach as she imagined a wet tongue dragging itself up and down her folds, causing her to thrash against the hand that was currently inside herself.

"Fuck.. Fuck… _Yes!_" Kitty's hips jolted, coming with a loud cry as she began to spasm and clench around her fingers, her walls tightening and loosening rhythmically as she felt her orgasm wash over her, drenching her hand and the sheets.

Once she'd come down from her high, Kitty rolled over, laying on her back as she panted heavily, a satisfied grin appearing on her face as she pulled the blankets back up over her, completely satiated.

What she didn't know was that in the room across the hall, Marley had ended up having a heated dream as well, but instead of resorting to the same measures as Kitty, the girl had gone completely red before going into the shower and turning it on cold, standing there in her pajamas as she tried to calm down her racing heart. Since when did she have sex dreams? And since when did they involve a beautiful blonde girl?

Marley groaned as she repeatedly hit her forehead against the shower wall, finally succumbing to pleasure as she spread her legs to relieve the ache that had built up due to the dream. The moment her finger began making tight circles on her clit, Marley let out a moan, not caring if she woke up Rachel. The quicker she did this, the quicker she could forget about the blonde and focus on Jake. Right? Right.


	4. Okay? Okay

Title: Countdown To Fate**  
**Author: suchawittyfool**  
**Spoilers: None, this is rather AU if you think about it.**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**  
**A/N: Unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors that you might face

**Chapter 4**

xxxxxxx

"Go on a date with me." Kitty looked defiantly at Marley, hazel eyes boring into blue ones, the brunette managing only a squeak in response. There was no way that this was actually happening. She'd barely met this girl and now she wanted to go out on a date?

Marley's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to think of something to say, a way out or something of the sort but there was none. All she could think of was how quickly her heart was racing or how her gaze kept drifting to Kitty's lips before jolting back up to her eyes.

How the heck had this happened? How did she even get to this precipice that she was on, not sure if she should dive into the unknown and say yes or run away with her tail between her legs. Marley looked at the blonde, her lower lip coming between her teeth as she chewed on it softly.

"Kitty… I…"

Marley's voice trailed off as she thought back to the events of the day, trying to figure out if she'd pissed off karma or someone else along the way to have this happening. She hadn't even thought her and Kitty would have ever talked or made eye contact after the way she'd greeted the blonde this morning.

**8 hours earlier**…

Marley had woken up shivering, realizing that she'd gone to bed with her hair wet, a low groan escaping her lips. Eyes slowly slid open as she noticed that Rachel was already gone but that there was a note on her bed in Rachel's cute cursive handwriting. A loud sigh rumbled through her ribcage as she opened the note and began to read.

_Dear Marley, _

_I know that we all have needs but honestly, 3 AM? I didn't need to hear that! I especially didn't need to wake up to hear your heavy moans and the way you kept whimpering out a person's name that definitely didn't sound like a man's. So, is there anything you'd like to tell me?_

_Also, I can give you tips and even visual aid if you want to know the ins and outs of the female anatomy. To be quite frank, I thought that you didn't do the whole masturbation thing but well… Last night definitely showed I was wrong about how innocent you are. _

_Have a lovely day in class, I left you a power bar in the fridge with some coffee. Thought you could use it after that 45 minute shower that left me no warm water by the time I woke up. Remember to go over your vocal runs, I don't want to hear you slacking during class today._

_Love you!_

_Rach _

Her face was flushed as she stared at the letter, clearing her throat after several moments and getting out of bed to quickly take a shower, not thinking about what had happened the night before. Definitely not thinking about how she hadn't just stopped at one but—Marley cleared her throat and shut the water off, having finished her shower in record time.

Once she had finished with her hair, curling it slightly and dressing into a yellow dress, blue cardigan to match, Marley marched to the front door. Grabbing her book bag after putting on her shoes, the girl pushed down the handle and pulled open the door to be greeted by none other than the girl that had invaded her dreams.

And no, not in the casual way of looking across the hall and making awkward eye contact; no, Marley wasn't that lucky. Kitty was, for some reason, right in front of her door, hand raised as if she was going to knock on it and now Marley had stepped out, moving right so her face was mere inches from Kitty's.

Inhaling the scent of the girl in front of her, Marley felt the blood rush through her head, her cheeks flushing as well as the back of her neck. If that wasn't bad enough, Kitty's knuckles were resting against her left breast and both pairs of eyes were wide as can be.

Finally stuttering backwards, Marley slammed her back against the door, most likely looking like an idiot. "Good morning. Goodbye!" She managed to stutter out before dashing sideways and fleeing the scene, chestnut hair flowing behind her as she dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out her phone and ignoring Kitty's outburst of, "Oh for the love of fuck" behind her.

"Hello?" A muffled voice broke through her earpiece and Marley let out a deep breath, thanking heaven above for her friend being awake this early in the morning.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you'd be asleep, Blaine."

"Yeah, well, I was busy and then you called so—"

Marley grimaced, looking at her phone momentarily before pressing it back up against her ear. "Jeremy isn't there, right?"

"Uh…." Blaine then covered the phone apparently because she heard muffled tones and someone knock something over before Blaine's voice reached her ears once more. "No, of course not. What's up?"

With a roll of her eyes, Marley checked her schedule for the day and decided to skip her morning cup of coffee, not wanting to chance it with her new barista friend. "Great! I'll be over in three. Bye!"

"Wait, Marley! Marley? Marley Rose, you—" But Marley hung up on Blaine, already making her way to his dorm room. As she was walking up the steps to his dormitory, Jeremy came bursting out the front door, tie on crooked and Marley stopped him.

"In a rush there, Jer?" The boy blushed brightly before Marley grabbed his tie and un-did before wrapping it around his neck and beginning to fix it and re-tie it for him.

"Uh, yeah, I just came over to drop off Blaine some breakfast and—" Marley rose an eyebrow at him, a smirk crossing her face as she finished before tightening it the proper amount and patting his shoulders.

"I'm kidding. Have a good day!" Marley smiled at the boy, noticing him nod in silent thanks for not making him even more embarrassed than he already was before running off to class. The girl headed up the steps to the fourth floor that Blaine lived on before knocking on his door.

Soon enough it swung open and Blaine was standing there, looking perfect as always. His hair was gelled back, a bowtie under his shirt's collar and bright red pants making her almost wince. His fashion taste was great but maybe a little bit too flamboyant.

Walking into the room, Marley looked around, noticing that it was clean as per usual with the exception of… _Oh_. The girl cleared her throat and pointed at the boxers that were hanging on the lampstand, her face turning a lovely shade of red.

Blaine's face soon mirrored her own, the boy scrambling to retrieve the forgotten underwear before throwing them in a cupboard before spinning around and flashing her a perfect row of teeth.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Marley?"

Marley moved to sit down on the couch, feeling it dip beneath her as she sank back into the cushions and grabbed a pillow to hold in her arms.

"There's this girl and…" Marley trailed off upon seeing Blaine's jaw drop, the boy immediately jumping over the coffee table, causing Marley to squeak as he sat down smack dab in front of her, his hands going on her knees. It was times like these when she was glad she'd put him as 'Puppy' in her phone.

"There's a _girl_? Marley Rose, I've been waiting for this day. Did your countdown start when you saw her? Give me details please and thank you."

Rolling her eyes at the way Blaine managed to continue being his respectful self before recounting the whole event to him, kindly leaving out the part of what she did in the shower in fear that the boy would turn a lovely shade of green.

By the time she'd finished, Blaine's eyes were glossed over and he had a proud grin on his face which was absolutely terrifying Marley. "What… What's going on? Why do you look like you're about to start singing '_Bibbidi-Bobbidi_-_Boo__' _and turn into my fairy god-father?"

The boy stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, searching through his collection of books. He traced his finger over their bindings, visibly wincing as he moved over '_The Fault in Our Stars_' before his lower lip protruded when he got to '_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_'.

Marley rolled her eyes as he began humming _'Come on Eileen_', not wanting to hear him talk about that movie for a fiftieth time. She loved him, she did. But when it came to certain books/movies that involved a sad ending, she wanted to just smack him upside the head.

Eventually he came to a stop on a leather-back binding, pulling it out of the shelf and walking back over to Marley before pressing the book into her hands. "I want you to write out your thoughts on this. Use it for a week. Write a word or a phrase that relates to how you're feeling or how they make you feel. Write in red for Kitty and green with Jake. Okay? I've started the first page for you."

Marley opened the book to the first page, looking at the large red words that seemed to jump out at her. 'COURAGE'.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

_xxxxxxxx_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bright eyes." Jake leaned down before he kissed her softly, Marley's breath hitching as she kissed him back softly, her heart beating quickly. It was nice, it was a good kiss. Soon he was pulling away and walking out of the coffee shop with a cocky swagger.

A coffee cup slamming down in front of her broke her out of reverie, the semi-angry face of Kitty Wilde appearing in front of her. Marley moved to stand up but Kitty put a hand on her hip, glaring at her.

"Sit. _Down_."

Marley swallowed thickly and sat back down in the chair, staring at the coffee cup with a confused expression.

"Myrtle? I think that's the wrong person…" Marley trailed off when Kitty held up a hand, biting her lower lip and deciding to stay quiet and let the blonde speak.

"No. You want to know what happened? Just Jake over there couldn't even remember your name. When I asked him for a name on the coffee cup he said 'that brunette over there'. Of course I asked him again because both know that's not your name. So, I handed him the cup and had him write your name on it. He put Myrtle! Now tell me, how the _fuck_ do you think that's your soulmate?"

Kitty was practically seething as she spoke, her chest heaving as her gaze seemed to level Marley, the brunette's gaze remaining glued to the coffee cup. That honestly couldn't have happened… Could it?

"I'm sure he was just drawing a blank. I don't even know what his last name is."

The blonde's eyes seemed to flash at this; something that looked a whole lot like hatred before she sat down in the chair that Jake had abandoned that was situated right next to Marley's.

"That… _Cretin_ has a last name. It's Puckerman."

Marley's jaw fell open at the bomb that had just been dropped on her. Jake was… That was one of the Puckerman duos? She'd heard stories about them; about how they'd bounced around from chick to chick, always saying they'd found the one with their countdown before dumping them for a new notch in their head-board.

"But I saw his… I saw his countdown. He's my soulmate. I know that his brother Noah is like that but I'm sure that he isn't like—No, it must be some misunderstanding."

A growl escaped Kitty's lips, her hand slamming down on the table, making the coffee cup jolt on the wood and Marley's eyes to widen and jolt to the blonde's face.

"Are you an idiot? I don't think you are. So, let's prove that you're not an idiot. You just have to do one thing for me to know that you're smart and I know you're smart, Marley."

Marley's brow furrowed as she tilted her head in confusion, wondering what the heck Kitty wanted her to do to prove to that she was smart. "Yeah, okay. What is it?"

Kitty took a deep breath, seeming to lose her resolve momentarily before staring down at the cup and remembering her inner drive and locking eyes with Marley.

"Go on a date with me."

Marley squeaked, eyes going wide as her jaw dropped open. Kitty seemed to watch her with amusement, a gleam in those beautiful hazel eyes that Marley was beginning to think she wouldn't get tired of seeing.

"Kitty, I…"

"Just. One date. That's all. I'll show you how a proper date goes and if you want to go back to Sir Jake 'Fuck-bucket' Puckerman then be my guest."

Marley licked her lips, looking down at the leather book in lap before nodding slowly, locking eyes with Kitty.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Kitty did a double-take, not sure if she'd heard the brunette right. She honestly couldn't tell with Marley since the girl was so damned quiet half the time.

"Okay." Marley repeated, immediately going crimson when she head a squeak come from the corner. Her eyes drifted to Blaine who was seemed to be crying into his cup of coffee as he pulled out '_The Fault in Our Stars_' and began to hurriedly flip to a page before mouthing out whatever sentence he was reading.

Kitty smiled at Marley before looking down at her wrist, noting how the numbers flew. "Awesome. See you then, Mars Bar." The blonde got up out of the chair to walk away before back-tracking and pulling out that black sharpie that she'd used to write names on the coffee cup before writing something on the coffee cup. Once she had finished, she walked away, beginning to talk with Ryder who was looking back and forth from her to his best friend that had now picked up the cup.

Blue eyes noted the words that Kitty had written, how she'd crossed out Jake's handwriting and wrote below it. 'Mars Bar' was written first and then right under that were ten digits that could only have been Kitty's number, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Picking up the book in her lap, Marley opened it up to the next page, looking at the column that was meant for Jake before writing the word '_Myrtle_' on his side with the green pen before looking at Kitty's side. She quickly scribbled something down before getting up to go to the bathroom, not noticing how Blaine snuck over to her table.

He hastily opened the book, smirking at his message to her before flipping to the next page. He was confused as to what Harry Potter had to do this but it must have meant something. That's when his eyes caught onto the red words that Marley had wrote, a gasp leaving his throat before he began to jump up and down with Glee.

There in the journal on Kitty's side were two words written in red ink.

_Okay?_

_Okay._


End file.
